ABSTRACT Despite advances in basic and translational neuroscience research, the development of new therapeutics remains in want. The National Institutes of Health has recognized the need to translate bench research to therapies that improve human disease outcomes and initiated programs that train researchers who can effectively conceptualize neurological disease processes. One critical ?in need? area is in the discipline of neuroimmunity. This research area remains understudied despite its close linkage to the pathobiology of degenerative, infectious, developmental, and psychiatric disorders. To these ends, our training goal is to provide talented students with a fundamental understanding of peripheral and central immunology as it affects neuronal injury, differentiation, regeneration, and protection. The program is designed to provide the student with broad exposure to research methods that facilitate technical proficiency. The program ensures that the student will acquire broad knowledge in neuroimmunity. This would allow critical thinking for how inflammation affects the pathogenesis and treatment of neurological disorders. Several approaches are proposed to achieve this goal. First, is the use of our newly published textbook Neuroimmune Pharmacology (2nd Ed.) designed specifically as a coursework guide in neuroscience, immunology, and pharmacology. Second, is in developing a cross discipline mentorship training to provide the student with opportunities to intersect studies of immunity and neural function. Third, are ?unique? research experiences in systems biology, cell signaling, glial and neuronal biology, human disease models and synaptic physiology. These opportunities serve to complement research in neural genetics, development, repair, and pharmacology. Fourth, are formal student presentations to interdisciplinary basic neuroscientists and supervisory committees to acquire research feedback in design, interpretation and conceptualization of ongoing research activities. This serves to challenge existing paradigms and existing student perceptions. Fifth, are uniquely offered cross-discipline team mentoring, teaching, and clinical neurological experiences. Sixth, are cross-disciplinary internships where students will complete thesis component(s) in another laboratory using a different research approach and mentor. Seventh, are sustained community, university and logistical support. By coordinating the training efforts of divergent research groups linked by common interests in neuroimmunity trainees will develop deeper understandings of innate and adaptive immunity in relationship to neurologic disease. Such trainees will be better prepared to develop successful careers in studies of disease pathobiology and therapeutic interventions for human nervous system disorders.